


gentle giant

by chrobins



Series: you taste like paradise [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: adding another couple in my universe uwuplease enjoy this! I hope you enjoy this rarepair!!!





	

“Where are we going?” Tsukishima asked, one hand lightly resting on Kuroo’s arm as they walked down brightly lit halls. Ever since Daichi became King, the castle had been...such a lovely place to be in. Everyone around him, vampires and humans alike, treated him kindly. Though some places still gave him nightmares...it felt a lot better than before.

 

Kuroo smiled. “Well, it’s time you meet the extended family.” He mused, resting his head against Tsukishima’s as they walked, a little slowly. It felt so wonderful to him to walk in the castle hallways peacefully, showing off his beautiful mate to everyone around him. “I...have quite a big family.” He chuckled lightly before leading him to the kitchen. There, a small boy was covered in flour and stirring dough in a big glass bowl.

 

“Ah, Nii-sama!” The boy cheered, wiping his hands on his apron before approaching the prince and greeting him with a big hug. “You really came back!”

 

“Mhm.” Kuroo nodded and gently patted the other on the hand. “I actually wanted to introduce you to someone.” He gestured towards Tsukishima. “This is...my mate.”

 

Tsukishima extended out a hand. “Tsukishima Kei.”

 

“Shibayama Yuuki. I’m the head chef here!” The boy said with a smile. “Ah, wow, you’re really pretty! I can see why Nii-sama likes you so much!”

 

“O-oh...thank you.” Tsukishima said quietly. “Head chef?”

 

Kuroo laughed. “He’s really shy about that kind of stuff, Yuuki. Say, where’s that sleepy boy you’re always with?” He turned to Tsukishima. “Yeah, the head chef.” It took a moment before Kuroo gasped and almost laughed. “He may look tiny and young, but he’s the same age as you, Kei.”

 

Shibayama smiled at Kei before turning around the room to look for the sleepy boy Kuroo had mentioned. “I don’t think he was feeling too well today...he might have gone back to my room.”

 

“Hmm…” Kuroo frowned but then quickly turned it into a smile. “Well, nevermind then. I at least wanted you to meet my cute little brother.”

 

“Ah! P-please, Nii-sama, you mustn't call me that! I’m not a royal nor a vampire by any standard!”

 

Kuroo leaned in close and smiled. “But I raised you like a brother would. So...my little brother.” He then stood back up, feeling proud. “Besides, I can’t be the youngest in my family…”

 

Tsukishima laughed. “So you just have an age problem? Ah, how embarrassing, Tetsurou.” He chided, smirking as he tried to hold in a laugh.

 

“I don’t!” He pouted and waved to Shibayama. “See ya around, Yuuki. My _little brother._ ”

Tsukishima laughed harder as Kuroo pushed him out and they were alone in the hallway again. “Wow, poor kid.”

 

“He’s the same age as you, Kei.” Kuroo pouted before holding his hand again and leading Tsukishima elsewhere. “But, I really wanted to see his friend.”

 

“His friend?” Tsukishima tilted his head.

 

“Mmm.” Kuroo took a deep breath. “When I was younger, I found Yuuki nearly starving to death. I didn’t have any food...so I offered him my blood. And it gave him just enough to not die on the time it took me to get back to the castle. He’s not a vampire, but the blood I gave him made him feel really attached to me, so, I always took care of him. And I used to let him drink from me to help him fall asleep.”

 

Tsukishima held on to Kuroo tighter. “You...are such a loveable person, Tetsu. Every new thing you tell me...it makes me fall in love with you a little more.”

 

Kuroo blushed red all the way to his ears. “Don’t say stuff like that in public...I have little self-control, remember?” He teased before taking a deep breath. “But, I really wanted ot see that guy again.”

 

“That...guy?”

 

“Yeah. A few months ago, Yuuki was outside gathering ingredients when he found a vampire lurking about the livestock, starving. So he brought the kid in and taught him how to cook, but…”

 

Tsukishima sucked in a sharp breath. “You think he might hurt...someone?”

 

“I don’t know.” Kuroo exhaled deeply. “He just...smelled a lot like wild animals, like he hadn’t drank from humans recently.”

 

“Isn’t that normal...if he was homeless?”

 

“Well...the way he carried himself...his choice of words...felt a little off to me.”

 

Tsukishima frowned. “Well, if he was really dangerous, he would have done something already then, right?”

 

Kuroo stopped for a moment, thinking a little. He then made up his mind and just sighed. “Maybe I was just second-guessing myself...but, he kind of reminds me of someone. At least, he gives off the scent of someone I don’t like.”

 

“Then, can you just let someone watch over him? Like a guard?” Tsukishima suggested.

 

“Yeah...I should do that…” He made a mental note to assign someone to watch over the boy, but once that was out of the way, his mind turned to...other things. “But, you said some cheeky things earlier. Can you really take responsibility for my self-control?”

 

Hearing the change in Kuroo’s voice, Tsukishima feigned innocence, though he matched the sultry mood. “Hmm? Cheeky? Like...how cute your cheeks are? Or…” He bit his lip and suavely slid a hand down Kuroo’s back to the curve of his ass. “Do you mean...these cheeks?”

 

Kuroo’s eyes burned with a fire that made him scoop the blonde in his arms and dart back to his quarters as soon as he could, Tsukishima laughing haughtily the entire way there.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nao? Nao, are you in here?” Shibayama carefully opened the doors to the kitchen staff’s quarters, which was filled with boxes from people packing their belongings. Ever since Daichi became king, he had listened to his brothers’ wishes. And one of Kuroo’s wishes was to give the kitchen staff better rooms, and to have Shibayama’s room closer to Kuroo’s. It felt honoring that a prince would give Shibayama such an experience, and he very much enjoyed Kuroo’s presence. Daichi, though intimidating, was such a gentle ruler that Shibayama felt safer.

 

Creeping in further, Shibayama noticed the vampire he was looking for, sitting atop the windowsil, looking out onto the moonlit pasture below. He had only given Shibayama a short name, Nao, when they first met, and he never divulged much more. Shibayama was worried that “Nao” wasn’t his real name. But he knew people had all kinds of reasons for hiding things, and Shibayama was okay with that.

 

“Are you feeling any better, Nao?” Shibayama asked, and as he stepped closer, Nao’s red eyes flicked quickly over to the moving figure approaching him. Shibayama’s human eyes couldn’t keep up to Nao’s movement, suddenly feeling a blast of cold air, then warm hands around his waist, around his neck...and a sharp sting on the side of his neck.

 

Shibayama shivered at the realization that Nao was _feeding_ from him. He had only experienced it a few times when he was younger, when he offered his blood to Kuroo to show his deep respect and loyalty towards him. It had felt warm then. But now, it was like a spreading fire. Not something that seared his skin, but made him warm from every single part of his body. Like a gentle burning from inside out.

 

Nao had one hand on Shibayama’s waist, squeezing gently, his other hand gently caressing his neck, cradling it as he drank. Shibayama felt completely embraced, _engulfed_ , in Nao, felt himself being sucked in completely, like sinking into to soft sheets. It was...strangely good.

 

Just as he was about to feel lightheaded, Nao pulled his fangs out and carefully sat back against one of the bed. He gently cradled Shibayama in his lap, licking and sucking that the wound he felt on Shibayama’s neck, waiting until it clotted and stopped bleeding. Shibayama was still in shock from everything. Nao was always so quiet, hardly spoke, hardly stood out except for his looming height and his hair a color like sunshine. So...he was startled to say the least. It wasn’t...scary...but surprising to him.

 

Feeling still in a daze, he didn’t protest to Nao holding onto him, nose buried in the crook of his neck. “I want you...to be my mate.” Nao says slowly, voice kept to a minimum. He inhaled Shibayama’s scent deeply and let out a low, soft growl. Shibayama felt...disorientated.

 

“M-mate? Me? Nao, are you oka—”

 

“Kuguri.” He says slowly. “Naoyasu...Kuguri...that’s my name.” There was a bit of silence as Shibayama slowly gets used to the new information. “I...think I am a little drunk...off of you.” He admits, voice quiet. “It’s the first time I’ve had human blood…”

 

Shibayama’s eyes went wide. “The...first time?”

 

Naoyasu nodded slowly. “I’m sorry...did I scare you?” He asked, concern heavy in his voice.

 

“No...not really. I was just...surprised.” Shibayama said slowly, suddenly realizing his head was resting on the older male’s shoulder, how he was seated in Naoyasu’s laps, his arms around Shibayama’s waist. He suddenly felt self conscious of himself, and how sensual the position was, especially since Naoyasu had just drank for him, and...asked him...to be his mate… “Naoyasu...why did you...say that...you wanted to be my...mate? You’re not...serious are y—”

 

“I’m serious.” Naoyasu interrupted, keeping his now reddened gaze on Shibayama’s own, unwavering. His dark circles were more pronounced with the moonlight behind him, and Shibayama had the urge to run his fingers against them, to smooth them away. “I...am from Nohebi.” There was silence between them. “Do you...understand?”

 

As a human living amongst vampires, Shibayama had to compensate for it. With Kuroo’s protection, he was able to live decently. But, he had to do _something._ Learning to cook was something that was useful, as vampires never had a reason to use or learn, and someone had to feed the human servants and slaves. And the other was studying; the royal castle had an extensive library, filled with books that could fill Shibayama’s brain.

 

Nohebi was a kingdom a bit farther away, more than a few day’s worth of travel. And what made them unique was their mating rituals. Unlike most vampiric communities, they drank the blood of animals, and humans and other vampires were forbidden, unless of course they found a mate. And the vampires of Nohebi only have one mate.

 

It was unusual but very selfless, and the realization of Naoyasu’s words made Shibayama bewildered, enamoured, honored, and humbled all at once. They had only known each other for half an year, and he had to admit there had been a strong connection to him when they first met. It wasn’t everyday Shibayama found a vampire on the brink of death and care for him. Perhaps he had been imprinting on Naoyasu the way Kuroo had done to him. But, still, Shibayama didn’t feel like he _deserved_ it.

 

“Nao, are you sure that someone like me is—”

 

“It has to be you.” Naoysu said again, leaning down to sweep his thumb across Shibayama’s cheek. “Your kindness, your...charisma...your...everything was...beautiful to me. And…” He took a deep breath and groaned slightly as he did so. “I have never smelled blood so sweet...you have to be the one. _My mate.”_  

 

Shibayama felt a shiver run down his spine, feeling his body start to melt from the inside. He knew there was something special about Naoyasu, but this... _this_ was something he had no experience in...he didn’t even know what to say. His heart was beating so fast and he could feel a whimper bubbling in his throat. Part of him was scared, not because he would be in danger, but he didn’t think he’d be someone to fill the role of a _mate._ But part of him was also _aching_ to be connected to Naoyasu...his entire body tingled with the thought of it.

 

“I need you.” Naoyasu breathed, his entire body burning with a desire that Shibayama couldn’t deny. _“Yuuki.”_ Again, Naoyasu had moved so quickly that Shibayama could barely keep up, suddenly finding himself lying on his back on the bed...he hadn’t noticed, but it was Naoyasu’s bed...his sheets smelled like him, and having the real thing nearly atop him, like he was being completely surrounded by the vampire.

 

Naoyasu was gentle in his touched, though they were desperate. He had pressed his stomach against Shibayama’s side, burying his fangs in his neck. He drank, moaning as he did so. They both felt very light-headed, drunk off of each other. Shibayama had never felt something like this before. And then Naoyasu was licking over his wound, stopping to inhale the scent of Shibayama.

 

“You smell so _good.”_ Naoyasu whined, pressing his lips against the skin there, sucking and kissing lightly. Shibayama felt too lost in the strange ecstasy he felt from Naoyasu feeding off of him. He didn’t know what it meant to be a mate in the emotional sense, in the way that it would affect himself. It was different from reading books on what mates mean to each other...it was so different....Naoyasu was so different.

 

Both of them whimpered, Naoyasu too drunk and too satisfied to do more than just press soft kisses to Shibayama’s neck, Shibayama too emotionally and physically drained to move. Shibayama slowly reached out to grab the collar of Naoyasu’s shirt, grabbing on as tight as he could, gazing up at Naoyasu. “Am I...really okay?” Shibayama asked, voice cracking.

 

Naoyasu nearly growled. “ _You’re perfect.”_

 

Shibayama felt an unknown emotion swell up inside him, a gentle burning like sitting in front of a warm fire on a cold, winter day. This was different from the feeling he felt with Kuroo...it was...sultry, and sweet and gentle all at once.

 

“ _You’re perfect.”_ Naoyasu echoed, and gently wrapped his arms around Shibayama and held him in his arms. Shibayama had never felt more safe in his life. “ _Perfect.”_

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
